The Champagne Offensive
by WildCherry45
Summary: AU; Set in New York City, 1912. Haley is a peasant's daughter and her family has just immigrated from Italy. Nathan is one of New York's most eligible and wealthy bachelors... romance and drama ensues.


**Prologue**

_The Champagne Offensive occurred in 1917 when General Robert Nivelle's French army was almost destroyed in an attack. During this period of time, France and Britain fought against Germany though the majority of the war was a stalemate. Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost to gain only a few insignificant square miles. _

--

The year was 1912 and the summer had been the record hottest in the past decade.

Haley James stepped onto the dock; her right hand clutching at her suitcase while in her left hand was her diary. The newest addition to her list of beloved things. Her grandmother had given it to her as a present before she left. The voyage had been shorter then she expected, yet the diary was already a quarter filled. She fanned herself with the diary, her fingers rubbing against the smooth leather, the edges of the paper touching the pads of her fingertips.

She looked around at the scene around her, not entirely impressed. There were some similarities to Italy. The were plenty of people, bustling to and fro, always busy with some mundane task or another. Haley sighed as she tightened her grip on the handle of the suitcase, looking down at it with a sad smile. That was her life, in a small box. A few favored pieces of clothing and one or two of her most cherished novels.

She had left most of her books at home. Now, what she considered her life before was left on an empty table, slowly collecting dust in the warm Italian sun. Haley felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around slightly, already knowing who it was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Haley suppressed the truthful answer, instead replying, "Yes, it is," knowing it would satisfy her father.

He had been wracked with guilt before the trip and during. There was no reason to cause him more after. The economic crisis of Italy had been declining. The industries weren't advancing fast enough to provide jobs for the ever growing populous. Their family was a small landowning peasantry whose standard of living had been falling fast for the past year. Her father had taken the dominant stance and decided that America would be their new home. He had always been in awe of the 'land of opportunities' though Haley was overly critical.

America, in her eyes, was so... young. It lacked the complexities of older countries like France, a country in which Haley had wanted to move to as opposed to America. But, the choice was not hers to make and 4 months after her father had announced his decision, the family consisting of her mother, her father, her sister Brooke and her traveled thousands of miles across the Mediterranean Sea, through the strait of Gibraltar and into the vast Atlantic Ocean.

And, now, here she was in New York City.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and as Haley sat on her bed in the room that she now shared with her sister, the sadness in her heart began to creep through her entire body. Her hands traced the wall beside her, her mind asking questions that she didn't know the answers to.

"What's your story?" She asked softly to the walls around her, wishing to know more about the unfamiliarity that surrounded her. She knew everything about her home before. Every crack, every detail, every creak on the stairs, she knew. Her room had been a haven, a place for solace and peace of mind.

Now, it was empty and so far away.

Her brown eyes traveled over the cracked paint on the walls as she got off her bed, walking around the room, making a mental note on where the floor would creak. The room just felt so cold, so distant. She turned around and looked out the window at the streets below, almost smiling at the extreme difference. New York was filled with life, this she knew so far from her trip.

Maybe, that was a good thing.

"Mattina, bella."

"Ciao, papa," Haley greeted as she walked into the living room of their small apartment. She sat down at the dining table, her hands curving around the edges of the wood, testing its firmness and stability.

"Do you like your room?" Her mother asked softly as she set a breakfast plate in front of Haley.

"It's small," Haley answered honestly. "But, it's fine," she smiled up at her mother.

The relief was evident in the woman's face as she sighed and sat down next to her two daughters.

"Papa, can I go out today?" Brooke begged with an innocent smile, "I feel so trapped in this apartment. I want to see this city."

"We have only arrived, poco uno," Her father answered. His tone was rich and smooth.

As a child, Haley used to fall asleep to the sound of her father's voice. It was always steady, firm, yet gentle and comforting at the same time. Haley smiled at the conversation between her younger sister and her father. It was obvious that Brooke would win, she always did. Her father had a soft spot in his heart for the daughters that he so dearly cared for.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, papa," Brooke said with a pouty frown, "I'm already 18, I'm not little anymore."

"Aww, caro," her mother sympathized, "It's merely a nickname. Your father means no offense by it."

She sighed, "Please, mama, tell papa to let me go out today."

Her mother looked over at him and gave him a small smile, her eyes telling him to let her. With a heavy sigh, he nodded, "Alright, but only if Haley goes along with you."

Brooke rolled her eyes, her mouth dropping down in outrage, "I'm 18. I don't need someone to look after me."

"She needs to explore the city too," her father answered surely, his tone offering no area for argument, "Get a feel for it."

Haley simply looked down at her plate as Brooke shot daggers at the table.

"Fine," she said, frustrated as she finished her breakfast.

"I don't understand him sometimes," Brooke began to vent as they walked along the streets, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"To him, you always will be," Haley answered quietly as her eyes viewed the new world around her. This whole experience had been an awakening for her senses. So many different things yet so many similarities that only made her miss Italy more. She was here now and that was her past. A past she couldn't let go.

"I hate it here," Brooke complained as she frowned, "Back at citta, all the guys would've been running up to us, begging us for a kiss or to simply glance at them. And here," she looked around in disgust, "Nobody even notices us."

"We've only been walking for a few minutes, sorella piccola," Haley said in a teasing tone as she breathed in the air. It was heavy, filled with life and culture from everywhere in the world. Perhaps, America wasn't so bad.

"Not you too," Brooke sighed before grabbing Haley's arm, "Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere, we can meet gorgeous American men to sweep us off our feet."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Have you been peeking through my romance novels again?"

"In vain have I struggled, it will not do. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you," Brooke recited dreamily as she twirled around in the street, attracting a few curious glances.

"I'm impressed, Jane Austen," Haley said with a grin as Brooke continued to smile with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I skimmed through the book, only reading the good parts," Brooke said honestly as she looked at Haley seriously, stopping them both in their tracks. "Come with me, please? It will only be for today. We will be the girls that stole their headstrong American hearts and then disappeared."

"How scandalous," Haley murmured.

"Hmm, I suppose. Well, caro?"

After a few moments, Haley finally gave in, nodding, "Yes, yes, I'll go."

Brooke squealed in excitement before she tugged on Haley's arm, "And, don't tell papa."

"I won't."

"This is ridiculous," Nathan exclaimed as he walked into the bustling streets of uptown New York. "Father has lost his mind."

"He's handing you a chance at his world, you should consider yourself lucky," Lucas replied as he walked side by side by his brother.

"I have his world and I don't want it," Nathan said in disgust as he sighed heavily, "It's monotonous."

"Beautiful ladies, beautiful clothing, delectable food, and lavish parties," Lucas said with a small grin, "Yes, how monotonous."

Nathan waved his comment off dismissively, "It is. And, you know it. I don't want to become like him. He's so," he frowned, "cold. Look at mother, she's been neglected for these past few years and yet says nothing."

"Do you dare to speak up to father?" Lucas asked. With no response from Nathan, he smiled knowingly, "Exactly."

"He puts me under so much pressure, like he wants to mold me into a miniature him or something."

"You are the oldest."

"And, you are lucky you're not," Nathan said heavily before turning the corner.

"Where are we off to anyway?" Lucas asked as they walked down the streets.

"I'm calling on Ms. Sawyer."

"Peyton?" Lucas said simply, "Why?"

"Because father expects it," Nathan answered, slightly annoyed, "I do not understand why he insists on pushing us together. It is obvious the girl has little interest in me beyond a friendly companion and I have none in her."

"She is beautiful, Nathan. She's wealthy and runs in our circles. She is indeed perfect for you."

"Oh, don't you start lecturing me as well. I get enough from father," Nathan said aggravated, his mind filled with frustration directed towards Dan Scott, that he barely even noticed where he was going. It wasn't until he ran into someone that he looked down. The only thing he saw was a blur of brown before they walked away from him. The sweet smell of jasmine still lingered in the air surrounding him and he could still feel the smooth softness when his fingertips met her arm. He looked behind him, seeing that whoever it was, already began to walk away.

Lucas, who was still talking obliviously beside him, did not even notice that Nathan was walking in the opposite direction they were going until he heard his voice call out to another.

"Excuse me, miss!"

It was one of those beautiful days that always seemed to be etched into your memory. One of those days that when you were old and sitting in calm, you would call upon from the depths of your memory, looking back on it in a nostalgic glow. Haley turned her eyes upon the sky, drinking in the blue and white.

"Bello, no?" Brooke said with a small smile as she watched her sister intently.

Haley shrugged before shaking a head, "Not as beautiful as Sicily."

Brooke was about to retort but she was suddenly interrupted by a stranger. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw that this stranger was a very attractive stranger. She muttered underneath her breath, "Calore."

Haley resisted the urge to smile, instead she placed a questioning look on her face, trying her best to sound American as the stranger approached, "Hello."

Nathan took in a few deep breaths, trying his best to smile while ridding his winded state, "Hello, miss." He gave her a quick nod.

"Nathan, what ever are you do-" Lucas stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed who was in their presence. His gaze fell onto Brooke and immediately, a smile appeared on his face, "How do you do, milady." He bowed slightly before outstretching his hand, his palm facing upwards.

Brooke looked at him curiously, giving Haley a questioning glance. Haley merely shrugged and Brooke placed her hand in his, hesitantly. She almost giggled when he raised it to his lips, brushing her soft skin against his lips ever so gently before letting her go, his touch lingering.

Haley stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the display. She turned to smile up at the stranger who had run up to them, "Is something the matter?" She cocked her head to the side, only now noticing his intense stare.

"Nothing," he whispered softly, looking at her intently before he cleared his throat. He shoved his hand forward, his fingers clutching the silky material of Haley's scarf. Her eyes widened at what was in his hands.

"Oh, il mio dio," the words slipped from her mouth before she could even stop them. She took the scarf from his hand gratefully, nodding her thanks. His hand brushed over hers for just the briefest of moments, igniting a trail of fire. Her hand rested by her hip, her scarf held tightly in grip. The skin of her fingers still tingled from the short moment of touching. She didn't dare look up. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning in closer to Brooke. She whispered to her, "We should leave, sorella."

Brooke looked at Haley in confusion but seeing the panic in her sister's eyes, she merely nodded, saying her quick goodbyes before she led Haley away. After they were out of ear's shot, she tugged at Haley's arm, "What's the matter, caro?"

Haley's grip tightened on the scarf, "I can't believe I almost lost this," she said absentmindedly to herself. "The man who found it," she looked up at Brooke, "He's handsome, isn't he?"

"Yes," Brooke said slowly, giving Haley an unhidden look of confusion, "And, his partner was handsome as well. What does that have to do with anything?"

"The boys who chase after us back at citta," Haley said quietly, "They're not like him."

Brooke raised an eyebrow before a smile broke out on her face, "Do you like him, dolce?"

"I've only just met him," Haley shrugged, avoiding Brooke's gaze, "I don't know. I just felt," she sighed, "something." She shook her head, a small laugh emitting from her lips, "No nonsense. I will probably never see him again." She lifted her head slowly, her eyes watching the people moving amongst them on the sidewalks. She could no longer spot him.

Brooke wisely chose not to speak, looking in the direction of where they had walked from. Her eyes searching for either of the men that they had met only moments before. She could not find them either. Giving up for now, she turned back to Haley and ran up to her, linking her arm through hers, "Now, about those headstrong American hearts…"

--

"What was that?" Lucas demanded curiously as he watched Nathan turn to walk away. His own feet were still rooted to the sidewalk he was standing on. He was tempted to chase after the pair of women that they had just met but at the last minute, he decided against it.

"I was just returning her scarf," Nathan said, forcing a tone of nonchalance into his voice.

"That was more then returning a scarf, brother."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "For you, you mean."

"No," Lucas replied, shaking his head, "What do you mean for me?"

"Your form of greeting was certainly friendly. Perhaps too friendly," Nathan continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"I was just being nice," Lucas said, slightly offended. He shook his head, "Wait a minute."

"Let it go, Lucas." Nathan said with a sigh, "I was just returning her scarf, really. I was not the one who was doing the kissing and the touching." He looked down at his watch, "We're going to be late. Ms. Sawyer is expecting us."

"Hang Peyton," Lucas grabbed Nathan's elbow before his brother could walk any further, "I know you. I've known you since we were toddlers and what just happened was not nothing."

Nathan looked down for a moment, whispering, "I didn't say it was nothing."

Lucas squinted, watching him with careful eyes, "You're contradicting yourself."

The moment was lost and Nathan quickly pushed him away, continuing to walk, "You're overanalyzing." He paused when he noticed Lucas wasn't following, "Come along now. You know as well as I do Ms. Sawyer will get fussy if we're late."

Lucas pouted slightly before shaking his head, "Alright, we'll go. But, I want an answer." He pointed a finger at him.

"You already got one," Nathan muttered before turning the corner.

--

Nathan shifted his position uncomfortably on the plush couch as he held a cup of tea in his hands. He took a small sip before placing it back onto the porcelain plate. His attention shifted from the conversation Peyton and Lucas were having to the room he was currently in. Lavishly decorated, it was quite obvious that Mrs. Sawyer favored the baroque style. He raised an eyebrow, then again, it seemed like everyone these days did. The Sawyer's sitting room had little difference from the one in his own home. It was what was in style, he supposed. His eyes affixed themselves on the blonde girl in front of him. Her hair was swept up and soft ringlets framed her face. Powder and rouge enhanced her already beautiful features. Both her hands were placed in her lap and she managed to keep her upper body in an upright position while looking relaxed. She was smiling at something Lucas had said and her whole being seemed to be glowing. She truly was beautiful and Lucas was right. She was perfect for him.

But, he found that he no longer wanted perfection.

He wanted mistakes. He wanted flaws. Casting his blue eyes over Peyton, he could find no mistakes. Nothing was out of place. Her clothes were the latest of fashion. Not one strand of her curls was astray. Her makeup was perfectly in place. She was flawless. And, he found that boring, typical and monotonous. She was just like all the other girls that he had come into contact with ever since he was a small child.

"Nathan?" Lucas nudged him on the arm, giving him a curious glance, "Isn't that wonderful?"

Nathan coughed uncomfortably before nodding furiously. He saw Peyton quirk a smile and he almost flushed with embarrassment at being caught for not paying attention.

She simply smiled at him, "Yes, it is quite wonderful that Virginia is finally coming out. I am so looking forward to the dance."

Nathan looked at her thankfully before asking politely, "How old is she now?"

"Fifteen," Peyton laughed lightly, "It seems the introductions are coming at a younger age now."

"That's wonderful though," Lucas said while nodding, "I feel it is better to introduce the young ones into society earlier rather then later."

There was a silent agreement before Nathan spoke, "When is the ball?"

"A fortnight from tomorrow."

--

"But, I don't understand, papa," Brooke whined as she slumped onto the chair. "It has only been a few days since we've arrived."

"My income alone will not support us, caro," He explained patiently, "America is a little," he looked to his wife for support, "more expensive then we had expected."

"It's not as if you haven't worked before," Mrs. James said softly, placing a firm squeeze on Brooke's shoulder, "You've helped before."

"At home," Haley added quietly, her expression unreadable.

"Yes," Mrs. James cleared her throat uncomfortably, "You and Haley both will look for jobs and perhaps, you may even find one at the same location."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "They won't hire us," she stated plainly, "There's no point. And, I thought we moved here because the economic situation was better in the first place. I don't see why-"

"Brooke," Mr. James cut her off sharply, sending her a glare, "You will do as you're told. We moved here for the benefit of our welfare, yes but do not be presumptuous in your accusations."

Brooke stood up quickly, the chair flying out behind her as she said angrily, "How else am I supposed to be? You didn't even ask us, papa," she looked towards Haley, "You just made a choice. You tore us from everything that we knew for practically two decades without a single, concrete explanation." The tears were watering in her eyes as she said brokenly, "I've tried to be strong and find the better points of America but I miss Italy. I miss nonna and la nostra casa," her voice cracked as she wiped the tears away fiercely with the back of her hand. "I miss our home," she said strongly before she stormed out of the room.

Haley stood there for a few moments in silence before she said softly, "Papa…"

Mrs. James shook her head gently, "Go comfort your sister, miele."

Haley gave her a quick nod before stepping towards her father, her hand brushing softly against his arm before she sighed, turning away and heading in the direction in which Brooke stormed off to.

Haley's hand traced over the cracked wood of the door, her fingertips skimming over the rough edges. She tried her best to hold back the emotions that Brooke's words stirred. Every single word she said was true and Haley felt her sister's pain and confusion, perhaps even to a greater extent but she had kept her mouth shut. Why?

Respect. Sympathy. Understanding.

It seemed Brooke was still young in this aspect. Haley sighed to herself. Now was not the time to berate her sister. Now, she had to comfort. Haley nodded to herself unsurely. How was she supposed to be strong when she felt every bit as weak as the person that needed comfort?

No answer coming to mind, Haley opened the door and walked in, leaning her back against the door.

"Leave me alone," Brooke muttered. She was leaning her back against the wall, the soles of her feet on the mattress, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried beneath her arms that encircled her legs.

"Caro," Haley started.

"Don't," Brooke said sharply. She looked up at Haley, no longer hiding the tears that she was holding back, "Don't," she said brokenly. "Not when I know you feel the same way."

Haley was at a lost for words but still, she pushed herself to move forward a few steps. She sat down gingerly at the edge of the bed, her fingertips trailing over the bare mattress. "You know what I miss the most?" Her brown eyes watched her sister carefully and after a silent nod, she continued, "I missed the way nonna would wake us up. She would never yell, that was all mama's doing. She would always be in the kitchen, baking or cooking something. And, the smell was always divine, ricordisi?"

"Hmm," Brooke agreed quietly, the tears still watering in her eyes as she looked up.

"I miss seeing the morning sun pouring through our window, warming us. It was always comforting feeling that warmth the first thing in the morning. And, I remember how I would always look out the window and see papa already working the fields. And, mama would bustle through, waking us up and yelling all sorts of things." Haley laughed lightly, the memory bringing back a smile she thought she had left in Italy. "I still don't know what she says every time she does that."

A smile was on her face as Brooke said hoarsely, "Bambini pigri."

Haley grinned back at her before she reached out a hand tentatively. Brooke placed her hand in Haley's outstretched one. Haley squeezed her hand gently, "I know you miss it all, dolce. I do too."

Brooke looked away sadly, "Every time I look around here, this place," she gave the room a disgusted glance, "I think about how it can't even begin to compare and I want to hate papa for making us come here." She shook her head, "But, I can't." She looked at Haley in a desperate manner, "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

"I do," Haley ceded with a heavy sigh, "And, papa does too."

Brooke visibly flinched at her words.

"We all miss Italy," Haley said softly, "But, it will stay in our memories forever. We can make new memories here, caro," she sighed, trying her best to hold back her own tears, "In America."

Brooke looked up and shook her head bitterly, "It's not the same."

Haley was silent for a few moments, "I know."

--

"What is it?" Peyton asked quietly, her hands skimming over the mantel over the fireplace. "You've been quiet this whole time. You've barely spoken two words," she said softly, her expression curious.

Nathan fidgeted shiftily, thankful that Lucas had left earlier. There really wasn't much of a point to put it off any longer. He sighed heavily, "I'm going to ask you for your hand in marriage at the ball."

Peyton simply raised an eyebrow, her surprise not shown in her expression, "Why are you telling me this now?"

He took a step forward, his entire being screaming for him not to continue but he knew he had to. This was his responsibility, as his father had so aptly put it. He had to do this. "I wanted you to know before I went forward and asked your father for permission."

Peyton looked away, holding a hand to her stomach, the tips of her fingertips pushing against the corset that she felt bound her whole being together. "He'll readily agree, you know this. He's been wanting it almost as much as your father has."

Nathan flinched at her words, running a hand through his hair, "You don't love me, do you?"

Peyton smiled sardonically, "Does it matter?"

He rolled his hand into a fist, shrugging weakly, "No, I suppose it doesn't," he ceded before sitting down onto the couch, "It would be better if you did." He looked up at her, his eyes unreadable, "If we were in love."

"Yes, I suppose then, it would be pristinely perfect, wouldn't it?" Peyton said as she turned towards Nathan. She paused for a moment, studying him intently before the words slipped from her mouth, "There's something else, isn't there? Something that you're not telling me."

Nathan was silent for a few seconds before he finally looked up at her, a resigned look upon his face, "Sometimes, I think you know me too well."

Peyton smiled at him, nodding, urging for him to go on.

"I love my father. I have always been loyal to him and I always well. He's in my blood, he's my family." Nathan shook his head angrily, "Sometimes I feel he uses that to his advantage."

Peyton frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"My inheritance, I'll have none if I do not ask for your hand in marriage or if you do not consent."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, trying her best to suppress her outrage. "So, I am bounded in this as well?"

"I understand if you won't-"

She cut him off quickly, shaking her head furiously, "You and your father already know my answer will be yes." She laughed mirthlessly, "It has to be. I am just as much under my father's control as you are."

"This isn't right," Nathan said firmly, "I loathe the fact that they are using us as pawns in this marriage ordeal for economic gain."

"It doesn't matter if it's right," Peyton said softly, her tone defeated.

Nathan remained silent, his eyes stormy, "So, I am to ask for your hand in marriage at the ball and you are to accept."

"How romantic," Peyton murmured before she smiled, "If we weren't planning this all out."

"Yes, well, I suppose romance is dead," Nathan said bitterly.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

--

"Here we are," Haley said with false cheeriness, looking up at the wooden sign with heavy eyes. She swallowed hard before taking Brooke's limp hand in hers. "Aren't you excited?" She resisted the urge to cringe. Goodness, she sounded sickening even to her own ears.

"Oh, very," Brooke replied, nodding sarcastically before she pushed pass Haley, walking into the small shop. The shop's interior was small, cozy even. Beautiful, hand sewn dresses were displayed on mannequins and the room had a home-y feel to it all. Brooke placed a gentle hand on the dress to her right, feeling the material, her hand tracing down the side of the dress. It looked so much like the dress she had worn to her father's birthday celebration a year ago. The dress was thousands of miles away now, back at home, back where she should be. Her head snapped up when she realized that Haley was calling her name. She smiled brightly though it pained her to do so. It was always hard to smile through tears.

"We both have plenty of experience with sewing, design, with whatever you'd need basically," Haley was saying with a smile.

The brown haired woman simply nodded, a motherly smile gracing her features, "Well, I'm glad you two came in at the time that you did. I just received a few orders yesterday for a big dance or something or other that's coming up." She laughed lightly, "It feels like I can never keep up these days." She stretched her hand forward, "I'm Karen Roe and it looks like I'll be working with you two."

Haley smiled widely, nodding enthusiastically, "I'm Haley James and this is my sister, Brooke," she gestured at the petite brunette who stood by her side.

"Well," Karen clasped her hands together, "As long as you two promise to work hard, I promise to give you decent hours and pay. This is a small shop but I expect quality as do my customers."

Brooke suppressed to roll her eyes as Haley went on reassuring their new found employer about their dedication and work ethics. She inched away slowly, slipping into the back of the shop, her eyes traveling over the décor. This was where she was going to spend the rest of her days, in a small shop, slaving over fabric and needles, making dresses for pretty girls who would never know pain like she did. They would never have to move thousands of miles away from their childhood home only to be thrust into a world of the unfamiliar, forced to make nice with everybody that came in her direction. She lifted her fingers to an aged photograph that hung on the wall, seeming lonesome as it was the only one hanging against the pale color of the wall. Her fingers trailed over the photograph, the tears already beginning to sting her eyes. Haley was right. Things changed and she had to move on.

Why was it so hard?

--

"I can't believe your luck," Mrs. James exclaimed as she placed a few pieces of bread on the table, sitting down in the chair, "On the first day and both of you found a job, at the same shop as well."

"Yes, we were quite lucky in our find," Haley said with a forced smile.

"Why don't you say our thanks tonight, caro," Mrs. James looked intently towards Brooke, trying her best not to flinch from her daughter's cold gaze.

Brooke looked up from her seat for the first time that night, "Where's papa?"

"He's still at the factory," Mrs. James replied uncomfortably, letting out a heavy sigh, "I'm not sure when he's returning."

"We never have dinner without papa."

"Yes, I know, dolce, but we can't very well just wait until he returns home, can we? It'll be midnight by then."

"We never," Brooke stressed, "have dinner without papa."

Mrs. James nodded tightly, her lips pursed, "Yes, I know. Tonight, we have to."

Brooke shook her head in disgust before she stood up from her seat, throwing her napkin onto the table, "I'm no longer hungry."

"Don't you dare walk away," Mrs. James said firmly, "Your father may not be able properly deliver the consequences that you deserve but I am." She shook her head in disbelief, "Where is this insolence coming from, Brooke? Your father and I did not raise you this way. I know that you have not yet adjusted to America but that does not give you the permission to parade around and disrespect everyone. Your mother, your father, your sister."

Brooke turned around, her head hanging down as she openly sobbed. She knew her mother's words were true but recently, she had felt so lost and confused. She lashed out and her family were the only ones who would forgive her for her behavior. She struck out because she didn't know what else to do. "Spiacente," she said softly through her sobs. She stood there in the middle of the room, her shoulders slumped, her long brown hair matted against the tears upon her face, begging to be held.

Haley cast her brown eyes away from her mother and her sister, wanting nothing more than to jump out of the window at that moment and escape. So many fights, so much pain and so much misunderstanding. Was it like this in Italy? Her mind questioned briefly. She didn't think so. She was happy in Italy and she tried to be happy here, for her father, for her mother and for Brooke. It never came to her attention that maybe, she needed to be happy for herself.

Was she ever just happy for herself?

She looked up slowly, knowing what she had to do. Her mother was too stubborn to move closer and give up fighting just for now. Her father was always the one who would do that. He wasn't here and so, now, it was her turn. She stood up from her seat and moved towards Brooke, enveloping her sister in a warm embrace. She let her cry on her shoulder and remained strong for her. She could hear her mother moving around in the background before, eventually, her mother wrapped her arms around her daughters as well. It would be awhile before Haley finally pulled away, leaving them alone.

She walked into her room silently, her stomach protesting against her actions. She closed the door silently before she moved to sit on the bed, her hands shaking and her heart heavy.

In the darkness and silence, she finally cried.

--

Nathan stared at himself in the mirror. He looked… typical. He sighed heavily. Tonight, he would be lost amongst the crowd of black and white of formally dressed men and women. He would be in the crowd in which his father insisted that he belonged in. The wealthy and influential, albeit at times, moronic crowd. Nathan shook his head before glancing at himself in disgust. He really did look just like his father did when the older man was his age. While that thought should've been flattering or perhaps, even comforting, it merely unnerved him. He did not want to be Dan Scott, the junior. He was Nathan Scott. He wanted to be influential and have a mind and life of his own. He couldn't. His life and his money were bound to his father. After his engagement to Ms. Sawyer, it would be even more so.

He smoothed down the smooth material of his suit and the silk of his tie. He was handsome, perhaps even heartbreakingly so. That was how he was meant to be.

That was all he was.

--

Peyton's eyes widened, her pale hand coming up to stop the servant from placing more rouge on her lips, "She's what?"

"She has pneumonia, miss," The servant by the door replied politely.

"So, she's not coming," Peyton said in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not this late. Not two hours before the actual dance. "Why does she all of a sudden have pneumonia?" She demanded, unable to prevent the screech from entering her voice.

"I don't know, miss." The servant replied with a nod, "Her family were said to have gone on an outing this weekend, perhaps-"

"Oh, this is unbelievable," Peyton interrupted before she shook her head, "The dancing formation is now ruined and no one will possibly accept an invitation this late." She sighed heavily before looking at herself in the mirror, wiping the color off her lips in disgust.

"Miss?" The servant asked warily a few minutes later.

"Yes, what is it, Marie?"

"Your dress has arrived."

"My dress," Peyton frowned before she shook her head, "Oh, right, that's not to come for another day." She waved her hand in dismissal, "No matter. Have whomever place it on my bed." She went back to applying her makeup. In the process on adding more powder to her face, she saw the reflection of the girl who was delivering her dress. The girl's hair was piled on top of her head messily, her dress average, showing that she was simply a tradesman or clerk's daughter. Her face, however, was beautiful, flawless and for a moment, Peyton felt a sting of envy pass through her at the girl's natural beauty. An idea suddenly flashed through the blonde's head and she stood up abruptly, shocking the servant who was helping her with her makeup and hair. "Wait, just a moment."

Haley stopped moving, afraid that she had done something wrong. All she did was place the dress on the bed like she was told. "Yes, miss?" She asked politely, unsure of the proper manner to speak to a wealthy socialite like Miss Sawyer.

"Can you dance?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she moved closer.

"Umm," Haley stammered, "Yes," she said slowly.

"The Carlysle, are you familiar with it?"

Haley paused for a moment, the dance steps and ballroom waltzes her mother had taught her and Brooke when they were younger coming back to mind, "Yes, I believe I do know it, miss."

"Oh," Peyton nearly squealed with delight before she collected herself, a calmness settling over her exterior. She turned to her servants, "You may leave for now." Satisfied that they had all scurried away, she moved towards Haley, leaving her feeling very much like prey.

"I-I'm not sure what-"

"Don't speak," Peyton dictated before she took the pin out of Haley's hair. Brown, silky tresses fell over her face. The blonde examined the pin for a moment before shaking her head with disgust, throwing the pin into the trash can. She walked in a circle around Haley, her arms crossed, "Good figure, acceptable posture, perfect height." She smiled to herself, "You say you know how to dance?"

Haley was silent, unsure of what to do. She was told not to speak. It wasn't until Peyton nodded, that she said, "Yes-"

"Good," Peyton interrupted, "There is a ball tonight, one that is to be held in my sister's celebration. She's being introduced to society. One of my guests has declined her position in the dance at the last minute. However, I believe I just found the perfect replacement."

Haley's eyes widened when she realized what Miss Sawyer was suggesting, "But, Miss, I can't-"

"Miss Sawyer," Peyton corrected, "If we are to pull this off, you are to address me as Miss Sawyer, as an equal," she said with a small smile. "Now, how should I address you?"

Haley looked at her uncertainly before she replied, "Miss James?"

"Yes, Miss James," Peyton said with a smile. She clasped her hands together, "Now, Miss James," she said pointedly, "You have a ball to attend to. Shall I see to it that you are properly dressed and readied?"

Haley's mind was still reeling from the possibilities and repercussions of her actions. Her mouth moved on its own accord, "Yes."

--

"Mr. Nathan Scott. Mr. Lucas Scott," the gentleman announced loudly before bowing to the two men.

Nathan's eyes skimmed over the dance hall uninterestedly as he took a few steps forth, taking in the hundreds of men and women donning their fanciest dresses and all in celebration of a young girl of 15 whom most have never met before in their entire lives. He shook his head, watching as various ladies eyed him, smiling at him coyly. It was true that most knew that he was meant for Ms. Sawyer but that never stopped them from trying to divert his attentions. He smiled back charmingly, falling into automatic as he moved his way around the crowd with Lucas.

After making their proper greetings with both Ms. Taylor and Mr. and Mrs. Summers, Lucas leaned towards Nathan, saying with a smile, "I'm quite surprised that Virginia received this much of a turn out. I wasn't even aware that Ms. Taylor even existed before tonight," he eyed said lady with a curious eye, "Though I must say I'm glad that we've become acquainted."

Nathan laughed lightly at his brother's words before looking around curiously, "Speaking of Virginia, where is she?" He paused, "Where is Peyton for that matter?"

Lucas searched around, nodding towards his right, "I see Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer." He squinted in their direction, "Virginia's there. No Peyton though."

Nathan frowned, "Peyton's not by their side? That's peculiar." He straightened, nodding as a waiter offered him a glass of champagne. He took a small sip, swirling the alcohol across his tongue before swallowing.

"Do you have some business with her?"

Nathan shook his head weakly, "I suppose I don't." He looked down at his glass of champagne, losing himself in the bubbles for just a moment before he snapped back to reality. He had to do this tonight. He would make a public announcement that he and Peyton were to be married. What every one who ran amongst their circles had already knew was going to happen was going to be solidified tonight. Tonight, he was to be engaged.

Against his will.

--

"Miss," Haley said as she tried her best to run up to Peyton in high heels. She was not used to wearing this type of footwear. "Miss!"

Peyton took long strides down the hallway, blatantly ignoring her.

"Miss Sawyer," Haley finally called out, desperate for her attention.

"Yes, Miss James," Peyton turned around, a cheery smile firmly affixed to her face.

"I wish that you would rethink this idea, Miss," Haley flinched at Peyton's sudden change of expression and quickly added, "Sawyer."

"Better," Peyton said with a small smirk, "You're learning but you must do it quickly. I supposed adjusting to this atmosphere should not be so hard. What's expected of a lady is to look proper, smile primly and to dance beautifully. You look proper enough," Her hand moved forward, fingering the lace on the dress Haley was wearing, "The stitching on this is simply magnificent," Peyton murmured.

Haley looked down at what the dress she was wearing. It was the one that she had brought over to the Sawyer residence only hours before. Only hours ago was she still in a state of normal as opposed to the surreal life she was leading now. She couldn't dance or associate among them, the elite. She was being thrust into a world of the unknown and she couldn't be more nervous. To commit a mistake amongst this crowd was much like committing social suicide. Though, Haley supposed it didn't matter much to her as she wasn't amongst this crowd in the first place. She looked up at Peyton, a small smile appearing on her face. Yes, perhaps, tonight, she could just pretend. "It won't be hard then?"

Peyton gazed at her curiously, not understanding her question, "What do you mean?"

"It won't be hard to socialize amongst," she paused, nodding in the direction of the main hallway, "them?"

Peyton smirked before placing a reassuring hand on Haley's bare shoulder, "Adjusting to the atmosphere will be easy enough. You will be surrounded by the most luscious and divine foods and drinks in the world. The people, however, will be harsh and will be critiquing you with every step. The key is to remember that you are above them and act and believe it to the fullest extent."

Haley rubbed her palms against her dress, nodding furiously. In truth, she was not above them. She was beneath them. Much, much beneath them. She was even beneath the waiter and waitresses that served them. She was a simple immigrant that had the luck to land a job with a dressmaker the other day. She was the girl that delivered the beautiful and breathtaking dresses, not the one who wore them.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

Haley scoffed, shooting Peyton an incredulous look.

"Well, don't be." Peyton sighed, seeing how the petite brunette was still not convinced. "Come here," she said as she took Haley by the hand. A few steps later, they were standing in front of the mirror. "Look at yourself."

Haley stared at her reflection. Upon her usually unstained lips was the highest quality light pink lip stain. On her pale cheeks was a hint of color and her complexion was masked with foundation and base, smooth like silk to the touch. Her hair was swept upwards, pieces of her naturally wavy hair fell down to frame her face. She looked down at her hands, polished and cleaned for tonight's showcase. The dress was a little too long for her but Peyton had given her, her highest pair of high heels to offset the balance. It fit a bit more snugly in the middle and Haley took in a deep breath, the pain from the corset slowly seeping in. She may not have been upper class but she certainly looked it. And, yet, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel like a complete fool. This wasn't her. She did not want to be a high reigning socialite who thought of everyone else beneath them as undeserving scum. She had despised those types her entire life. She was only a peasant's daughter.

And, she didn't want to be different then who she truly was, did she? It was tempting of course, this chance at being someone else completely. She could finally let go all her inhibitions and stop worrying about all that had bothered her in the days past. Her family, the move, her job.. it all faded into the distance now.

Tonight was different. Tonight, she was Ms. Haley James, the mysterious lady who swept New York's elite off their feet and the woman who would steal Nathan Scott's heart.

--

"Where is she?" Nathan asked again as he looked around the ballroom with a piercing gaze. "It's her own sister's party for goodness sakes, she has to be around somewhere."

"I'm sure she's just-"

"Ms. Peyton Sawyer and Ms. Haley James," the gentleman announced before he bowed to the ladies.

Lucas quirked an eyebrow, "Well, isn't that just perfect?"

Nathan shook his brother's comment off in annoyance before he moved through the crowd, his blue eyes affixed on a particular blonde head. He had to talk to her. Of what, he wasn't exactly sure. The topic at hand would be their upcoming marriage and a part of him still held onto the hope that she would stop him. That she would proclaim that she did not want to get married, her and his father be damned. He wished that he had enough courage to do so but sadly, he didn't. He was dependent on his father and his riches. Though he criticized it often, he was used to the luxury filled life that he led. He was not used to harsh encounters with reality. Finally coming upon her, he said quickly, "Ms. Sawyer, how do you do?" He nodded to her, never noticing she was accompanied by someone else.

Haley kept her head down, still trying to adjust to her surroundings. She stared at the intricate detail of the carpet. The man's voice filled her ears and seemed to echo down her spine, settling at the lower end of her back.

Peyton raised an eyebrow in surprise of his lack of attention towards Ms. James. The proper thing to do was at least greet her before he launched into a private conversation. She shook her head and held up a hand, "Yes, if you will excuse me, Mr. Scott. My dear friend, Ms. James," she enunciated, slightly annoyed, "and I must be off to attend to Virginia." Without another word, she quickly tugged on Haley's arm, pulling her away.

When they were out of ear's shot, Peyton shook her head before rolling her eyes, "Of course, how typical of him." She frowned to herself, "Though, he is usually not as obvious as he was."

Haley looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Peyton looked at her in surprise, "He didn't properly greet you or actually, greet you at all. Terrible manners."

She shrugged weakly, "Yes, well, I suppose I've adjusted to that type of treatment."

Peyton laughed a little at her words, "My dear, not even a blind man would even think of ignoring you tonight. You are simply exuding charm and ambiance." She shook her head slightly, "The Scotts are well," she paused, "Let's not bother with them for now."

Haley blushed at Peyton's compliment and tried her best to force a sense of confidence into herself. Her brown eyes surveyed her surroundings. High ceilings lined with rich decoration and warm colors. Chandeliers glowed above her, the diamonds sparkling in delight. The long table in the center was filled with exotic fruits and delicious breads and wines. It was more food than she had ever seen in her entire life. She looked away sadly, pushing the thoughts of her normal life away. She was not amongst the middle class tonight.

"Virginia, dearest," Peyton said cheerily, "I'd like for you to meet my lovely companion, Ms. James."

Virginia turned and bowed to her. It seemed she had little control over her own body as it mimicked the small girl's reaction. Haley resisted the urge to stare at her. She was… beautiful and so young though her dress and the makeup painted upon her seemed to far outreach her age. The girl could not have been beyond 15, Haley noticed. And, at such a young age, she was already being introduced to society for marriage. Haley looked around at the ballroom, filled with elegantly dressed gentlemen and ladies. Yes, one of these lucky gentlemen tonight would become this young girl's groom. Haley shook her head sadly. Her life has barely even begun and already, she was to be married off.

Haley felt herself being guided around the room by Peyton, being introduced to everyone in sight. She felt as if she was simply going through the motions, her body curtsying and her mouth moving, speaking in a tone that was light and feminine, her vocabulary increasing with every person she met. She was so fake and she wondered briefly if the others even knew she was simply mimicking their movements.

They were all so caught up in themselves that they barely even noticed anyone or anything else. They took all the detail and grandeur as just normal as opposed to something breathtaking and spectacular. This was a weekly, perhaps even daily occurrence for them. They had no reason to behave otherwise.

"And, this is the charming, Mr. Lucas Scott," Peyton said with a small smile as they approached the handsome blonde. "I promise you, he's not as ignorant as his brother is."

Haley's eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was that man that they had met when they first arrived. She looked on in shock as he soon greeted her in the same manner as he greeted Brooke.

"Yes, yes, not quite," Lucas grinned as he took Haley's hand, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly before letting her go. He squinted for a moment, cocking his head to the side, "I do believe we've met before, have we not?"

Struggling to find her voice, she cleared her throat before placing a smile on her face, trying her best to look innocent, "I don't believe we have, kind sir."

"Hmm," Lucas murmured, "You're right. I would never be able to forget a beauty like yours."

Haley smiled at his words, not taking them to heart. She had heard various other compliments all throughout the night, knowing that they were simply words which sounded nice to ear and amounted to little else.

"Where is your brother?" Peyton asked, looking around the room.

"Did he not find you before?" Lucas asked, his brow furrowing, "He was searching for you earlier."

"Yes, yes," Peyton said, the annoyance entering her tone, "He was quite rude. He didn't even notice Ms. James and entirely forgot to greet her."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "That does not seem like his usual behavior." He paused, "I suppose he has been acting quite odd this entire night."

Haley only listened to the ongoing conversation with one ear until the realization settled in the forefront of her mind. His brother. Could it possibly be that man that she had met the other day? She shook her head at her own paranoia. No, that was probably just some other acquaintance. She faltered, it couldn't possibly be, could it? The tingle in her stomach began to grow again as her previous thoughts of him slowly flushed forward. She looked up and in that moment, she saw him and the tingle overcame her and consumed her so deeply that she felt her breath catch in her throat as he took quick strides before he came upon them. His focus was not directed on her though. It was on Peyton.

"Ms. Sawyer," he nodded before turning towards his brother, "Lucas," and finally, he cast his blue eyes upon her, her name dying on his lips.

Peyton, thinking that he didn't know of her, simply smiled, "My dear Mr. Scott, this is Ms. James."

Haley pursed her lips and smiled tightly, her hand shaking as she held it out in front of her. Falling into a familiarity zone, Nathan took her soft hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the inside of her palm before he brought it to his plush lips, brushing it across her knuckles before he let go. A shudder ran down her spine at his touch but she quickly forced a larger smile before curtsying, "How do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you," Nathan whispered before he took a step back, closer to Lucas. He looked towards Peyton for a moment, knowing that he should speak to her about… the topic was suddenly lost as he found his attention drawn towards the lady beside her. This woman, this Ms. Haley James had been the topic of consideration in many of the small circles that had gathered at the ball tonight. She was a newcomer, of course, and somehow, she had managed to run in the top circles and become a close friend, or so it seemed, of Ms. Peyton Sawyer, the epitome of the young elite. Who was she? Her name had already become solidified amongst the group, her background however, was still a mystery.

Peyton had predicted this would happen and it was better this way for if they already feared her, as they should for she was now known as above most of the guests at the ball then they would not dare say anything negative towards her or about her. The rumor mill would run for a few days about this mysterious Ms. James but the New York elite will soon find another topic by the end of the week. It was always this way and it was just how society ran and so, Peyton was not at all worried at Ms. James's new found status, she simply encouraged Haley to revel in it. After all, it was not every day that she found her name to be on the tip of everyone's tongue.

It was her, Nathan thought to himself. It was the woman that he had met the other day. Her appearance had changed drastically, yes. While before, she was dressed down in a simple dress, now, she had the air of elegance and wealth surrounding her. Her posture was tense, he noticed, not as relaxed as Ms. Sawyer who stood next to her. But, her eyes, they were still shining and held a sense of excitement and wonder. A smile inched onto his face as he surveyed her.

Peyton watched Nathan with a careful eye, not entirely liking the look he had. It was not out of jealousy, instead, a part of her was actually quite ecstatic that he was looking at someone in that type of manner. She had always thought of both Scott brothers as more of family rather than a prospect for a romantic relationship. So, in turn, she felt a sisterly pride in the way Nathan was watching Ms. James. The only problem was, the Ms. James that he knew did not exist. And, that was what worried her. She cleared her throat, placing a tremulous smile on her face as she shook it away. She need not worry too much. Nathan knew his responsibilities and what his father wanted for him and his future. Their engagement was supposed to be announced tonight for goodness sakes. Nothing would happen, Peyton reassured herself. Nathan was not the sort to make brash and unruly decisions. She nodded before she turned to Lucas. "Mr. Scott, would you give me the pleasure of your company in a dance?"

Lucas smiled to her before holding out his arm, leaving his brother and Ms. James to themselves.

Haley shot a panicked look at Peyton, surprised that she had left her alone with Mr. Scott. True, she had managed to get along quite well with the crowd tonight but Peyton had been by her side, guiding her along and providing a sense of support throughout. This was the first time she would truly be alone and it was with a man that set her senses aflame.

Nathan simply gave both Lucas and Peyton a knowing smile before he held out a hand towards Haley, "Milady, will you join me in a dance?"

--

Haley James had never experienced what she would call a 'time stands still' moment. It was the type that she had always read in books but never been through in real life. It was the type of moment that would always be etched into someone's memory. A moment so special or surprising that every time one thought of it, a gasp or sharp intake of breath would be taken. Moments so romantic that just the mere thought of something of that sort happening to her would cause her to go weak in the knees. Moments like when Mr. Darcy first professed to Lizzy that he ardently admired her and loved her. Moments like when Edmund finally realized his love for Fanny. Moments that were considered classic and were held close to her heart.

When Haley James, the peasant's daughter slipped her hand into Nathan Scott's aristocratic grasp, such a moment was conceived.

The rest happened in an almost dream-like fashion. Not a word was whispered from either party though their gazes remained firmly affixed on one another. Through swirls of skirts and suits, they danced the properly and with etiquette but the looks they exchanged suggested an entirely different scenario.

Step. Step. Slide. Step. Step. Slide.

The mantra glided through Haley's mind as her shoulders relaxed, a smile appearing on her face as she moved her way around the dance floor with Nathan by her side. She knew this dance like she knew the back of her hand. One step forward, two steps back, two pairs join together, switch partners and then back. The smile grew even wider as she realized how utterly monotonous and bane it all sounded in her mind, even said with a rhythmic tone. It wasn't though. The music was playing lively in the background and she had the partner that she had always dreamed of having, ever since she picked up her first Jane Austen novel.

He was her Mr. Darcy. And, when their hands finally touched once again, she could feel the jolts of pleasure run down her fingers, tracing up her arm and spreading to the rest of her body.

Nathan placed his hand at the lower end of her waist, almost touching her hips as he continued to lead and guide Haley across the dance floor. She was so small, he mentally noted and she fit in his arms so well. His fingers traced over the material of the dress. So soft and silky that he could feel hints of the corset he knew was hidden underneath. She was simply radiant. From the graceful way she danced to the twinkle in her eye. She was smiling at him again and somewhere deep inside, he could feel some part of him begin to melt.

This woman was meant for him. Every fiber of his body was screaming it.

As the dance slowly cued to an end and the song stopped before blending into another, Nathan rested his hand upon her waist, remaining in their ending position, not wanting to let her go. He had to, he knew this. If he held on any longer, tongues would start to waggle and he couldn't have that. Not tonight. Not at Virginia's party.

Virginia. Peyton.

Nathan immediately took a step back before clearing his throat and bowing. "Thank you," he murmured before he turned and quickly strode through the crowd, trying his best to keep a distance away from her, this Haley James. They were right, he realized, about what they said about her. She really was every bit as captivating as they described. That scared him. He was the one that had always done the captivating, never the one that had been captivated. She did that to him. She made him feel this way with one simple dance and a few smiles and glances.

He shook his head. No, he would not reduce what just happened to that. It was more and he knew it. It was so much more. It was.

But, it shouldn't have been.

--

Haley simply stood there stunned as the song drew to a close. One moment, he was still holding her and she could feel the warmth pouring off his body and the scent of his cologne wafting over her. The next, he was gone, an empty space and chilliness replacing what had been. The goodbye died upon her lips as she watched him walk away so quickly.

Why had he walked away so quickly? She couldn't help but question this as she simply stood there, silent and calculating. She had danced properly and quite well, if she had to judge for herself. It was a routine and simple dance that she had been over time and time again. It was the dance that she used to entertain herself with whenever she felt lonely or down or simply wanted to feel like she belonged in the upper elite. It was the dance that she danced to when she wanted to feel like she was something more.

She had perfected it.

But, perfection was not enough. Not in this crowd and obviously not enough to Mr. Scott. Haley laughed bitterly to herself. How could she have been so naïve? To even think, even for a moment that he would be interested in someone like her. She may have looked and danced the part well enough but her blood was not aristocratic. Her heritage was not of the wealthy and her family was not of the elite.

She didn't belong here.

And, as she stood there, finally alone for the first time that night, it crashed down upon her and she wanted nothing more than to run away, back to her room, under the covers with Brooke by her side or mama or papa. The thought of her family only seemed to bring more tears and she could feel the betrayal slowly seep in through her skin.

Why did it feel like she was betraying them somehow by standing there, dressed in jewels and fancy clothing?

Because, it was. Because, while her mother and father were working night and day to try and settle into their new life and her sister was dealing with the repercussions of moving, she was off at a dance with the wealthy elite. A crowd in which she was not a part of and a crowd in which she did not belong.

She had betrayed her family.

She had always thought of herself as a loyal and caring daughter but it seemed that now, even in that area, she failed. She was lacking. She wasn't enough.

Just like she wasn't enough for Mr. Scott. After all, if she was, he would at least still be standing here or perhaps even make a more amiable goodbye rather then simply walking away in a cold demeanor.

Haley could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes before she quickly closed them, refusing to cry in front of them. Not them.

"Ms. James, are you quite alright?"

She forced a smile, feeling a sense of comfort in the familiarity of the voice, "Yes, I'm well, thank you."

Peyton raised an eyebrow before she turned slightly towards Lucas who was by her side. She cleared her throat, "Ummm, where's Nathan? Was he not here only moments before?"

Haley coughed briefly before she shrugged weakly, "I suppose he had some business to attend to."

"Yes, it seems he's quite busy tonight," Lucas commented before he smiled and pointed in the direction behind Haley, "Oh, look, there he is and he's speaking with Ms. Brandon."

"Is she here?" Peyton chimed in, surprised. With a glimmer of a smile, she took a few steps forward before nodding, "Oh, yes, she is. Doesn't she look handsome tonight?"

"Hmmm," Lucas murmured in agreement. "I think she's taken an interest in my charming brother." He gently nudged Peyton on the shoulder.

She simply laughed lightly before shaking her head, "Only one more to that endless list." Peyton smiled at Haley, returning her attentions to the petite brunette in front of her. "So, how are you enjoying yourself so far?"

As Haley struggled to keep up her façade, Peyton and Lucas's short conversation nestled its way into the forefront of her mind and there it laid, manifesting ideas and assumptions. Her heart grew heavy as she kept up a light conversation with both Peyton and Lucas. She was surprised and quite impressed with herself. Perhaps she didn't give herself enough credibility before because she was one good liar.

Haley tapped her fingertips against the lace edging of the dress she was wearing as she continued to converse with the two, trying her best to avert her attention away from Mr. Scott and Ms. Brandon who were only a few feet away. She had been lying to herself all along. She never meant anything to Mr. Scott beyond a simple trifle.

He was her Mr. Darcy but she was not his Miss Bennet.

--

Ms. Lorena Brandon was considered a gentle and kind soul at the age of one and twenty. Now, two years later, she was amongst the harshest of the New York elite. Calculating and manipulative, her eyes were set upon marrying a gentleman that would truly satisfy her cravings and be a true equal. Her eyes settled upon Nathan Scott. She raised an eyebrow in contemplation. He was young, this was true, but it was obvious he would be the next metaphorical king of New York. He had wealth, looks, and the charm of a true aristocratic gentleman. Most of the other low lives passing off as gentlemen and ladies at this party couldn't even begin to compare to him. Simply standing there, he had captured the attentions of all the people surrounding him. He was the center, just as she was.

She was determined to have him.

Her heels clicked gently upon the floor as she glided towards Mr. Scott. Arriving in his presence, she shot him a dazzling smile before stretching her hand forward, ignoring all those that surrounded them. They did not matter to her and they should not matter to him now. She was there and for that moment, she was his center.

He took her lace encased hand gently, placing a small kiss at her knuckles before smiling at her, "How do you do?"

"Quite fine, Mr. Scott."

He raised an eyebrow, "Have we met before?"

Ms. Brandon shook her head negatively, though an enigmatic smile remained upon her lips, "I have heard stories of you."

"All good things, I hope," he returned, his eyes flitting across the room, lingering on Ms. James for only a moment.

Catching his slight disregard, Ms. Brandon's eyes narrowed before her amiable countenance returned, "I wouldn't bear news of any other sort."

Mr. Scott smiled tightly at her, his blue eyes returning back to the scene of Ms. James, Ms. Sawyer and his brother. Why was Lucas brushing himself against her and giving her that look? It was one that Nathan himself knew all too well. And, it annoyed him. "Your name, miss?"

"Brandon," She answered airily, the anger hitching in her throat as she tried her best to push the frustration back down to her stomach, "Miss Lorena Brandon."

Nathan's brow furrowed as he heard the tinkling laugh emit from Ms. James's mouth. What could possibly be so funny? Lucas was never one of the amusing sort and it annoyed Nathan to pieces that Ms. James was paying him so much attention. It was true that Ms. James was not his possession nor even promised to him but he felt that he deserved some sort of hold over her, especially since she certainly had one over him. He nodded towards Ms. Brandon, saying dismissively, "If you will excuse me, Ms. Brandon."

Without waiting for an answer, he hurriedly made his way across the floor, leaving a huffing and insulted Ms. Brandon behind.

"Lucas," he said commandingly, his voice sharp and cutting. The conversation being held was immediately interrupted at his presence and Nathan relished in the surprised and twinkling gleam that shone in Ms. James's eyes. It quickly turned into a look of irritation but Nathan averted his eyes, saving her previous, less composed look in his mind for future reference.

Lucas turned around in surprise, worry etching his features as he saw the distress at the edges of Nathan's face, "Is something the matter?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, knowing all too well the darting looks Nathan was shooting at Haley. She shook her head, a few ringlets bouncing around her face, "How positively rude you have been this entire night, Mr. Scott," she said, her light and playful tone contradicting the harshness of her words.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Sawyer," he bowed to her briefly, "But, this matter is of great importance."

"Great importance," She scoffed before shaking her head in disbelief, "I'm sure it's just some small trifle," Peyton retorted with a wave of her hand, "Besides," she shot him a sickeningly sweet smile, "I believe you and I have some matters to attend to. A certain engagement," she enunciated the last word, "if you will."

Nathan's eyes widened at her statement. He cleared his throat, trying his best to hide his obvious discomfort at the subject. It was something that he had a clear intent to discuss upon arrival but after all that he had experienced tonight, it was a subject that he was clearly dreading. Now, more than ever, he did not want to marry Ms. Sawyer. He did not want a romantic relationship with her at all. He was not even interested in the famed Ms. Brandon. A lady his father would practically fall over himself with pride if he ever discovered had a bit of interest in his son.

The problem of the matter was, Nathan had no interest in any of them. Not Ms. Brandon, not Peyton, not any of the rest of the ladies that have been or would fawn over him. None of them captured his interest, none of them except Ms. James. Coming out of his thoughts, he nodded dumbly at Peyton, allowing himself to be dragged to an empty room in the Sawyer estate.

Haley raised an eyebrow at the passing scene before she turned to Lucas, trying her best to smile though her heart ached at the sight of Peyton dragging Nathan away. Another blatant sign that she would never even have the slightest significance of a chance with Mr. Scott and that he obviously had no interest with her whatsoever as he refused to spare her even a perfunctory glance. Whatever happened between them before was clearly forgotten or perhaps she had simply been delusional and imagined it all. Sighing heavily, she forced a dazzling smile onto her face, "So much mystery between you all. I feel as if I'm interrupting some large scheme."

Taking her words as simple teasing rather than seriously, Lucas laughed lightly before shrugging boyishly, "I suppose there's a bit of drama between us all. Those two," he nodded in the direction of Nathan and Peyton, "have been acting in that manner for as long as I can remember. Always with the mystery. Perhaps, they think it'll keep their relationship on edge or exciting. I find them to be a bore."

The laughter choked in her throat as Haley swallowed his words. The control seemed to slip from her as she said softly, "Relationship?"

"Yes, yes," Lucas continued, unaware of the fading composure of his conversation partner, "The whole town is well aware of their fore coming engagement. About time, in my opinion. It's something that both our families have danced around for ages."

"Oh," Haley said simply, a chill passing over her body as she tried her best to retain her countenance. She cleared her throat, the tears stinging her eyes as she stared down at the patterns on the carpet.

"Are you alright, Ms. James? You appear to be quite pale," Lucas said, his voice tinged with genuine worry.

"I'm alright," Haley said, afraid to look up though she smiled widely, "I think I need some," she paused before waving in the direction of the hall, "punch." Before he could stop her, she had already fled out into the hallway, nearly tripping over the length of the dress she donned.

Away from the cacophonous nature of the dance, she blended in with the darkness of the hall. Leaning her head against the wall, she slid further down the hallway, away from the light and noise of the dance. The brightness still shone through, illuminating certain areas of the dark hallway. Haley bit her lower lip hard as the emotions coursed through her. Her grip tightened on the skirt of her dress as she closed her eyes tightly, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the background and back into the warmth and safety of her home.

She just wanted to be herself again. She never had to hurt like this when she was just Haley James, the peasant's daughter. No man ever gave her a second glance when she was simply that.

She didn't want to pretend anymore.

--

"Have you gone mad?" Peyton demanded as soon as the door was shut and they were in her father's study. Her hazel eyes flashed as she tapped her foot against the floor, her arms crossed as she waited for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked tiredly as he sunk into a lounging chair.

"You know precisely what I mean, Nathan," Peyton replied with a softer tone. She let out a heavy sigh before she moved forward, sitting down next to him and taking his hand in hers, "I know you do not wish for us to be engaged but that does not give you permission to go dallying with other women. Especially not in front of my parents or yours. We've already promised them that-"

"We haven't promised them anything," Nathan said sharply, snatching his hand away from Peyton's. "I haven't asked for your father's permission yet and I know quite well you have no intention of telling them until I do it first." He sent a loathing glare in the direction of the door.

"We have promised them," she insisted, "Unless you want to lose your inheritance."

Nathan let out a scoff, his appearance scathing, "And, it always comes down to that. Money."

"What else could it possibly come down to?" Peyton asked, her voice cutting, "It's always about the money, Nathan. Alliances, enemies, friends… always about money. I know you don't love me, Nathan. At least not in that way that you so obviously crave for but please, remember that this engagement includes me as well. It'll benefit the both of us," she said with annoyance as she stood up. She began to pace around the room, her stature tense as she waited for a reply.

Nathan was quiet for a few moments, letting her words settle in before he sighed heavily, leaning back against the chair. He closed his eyes, whispering softly, "Sometimes I wish that it could all just fade away. That our lives weren't bound to wealth and position. I wish I was free to love whomever."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, leaning back against her father's maple table, "This whomever being a certain Ms. James, correct?"

Nathan's eyes snapped open in surprise before it faded into a wry smile, "There's no point in lying to you."

"Are you that enraptured by her?"

"She's beautiful," he replied quietly, "And, she has a quiet and burning intelligence that just consumes you."

"I see you're quite taken with her," Peyton said with a knowing smile. She paused for a few moments, her expression calculating, "How much are you willing to give up for her?"

Nathan looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think this woman is someone you can truly love?" Peyton took a small step forward, "After all, I don't plan to release you from our engagement for just any old tramp."

"Language, Ms. Sawyer," Nathan reprimanded lightly before he shook his head, "It's a nice thought, I'll admit. But, too far fetched and too late."

"You didn't answer the question, Mr. Scott," Peyton returned.

"That's an answer in itself, is it not?"

Peyton laughed before shrugging, "You and your vague words." Her laughter faded as her expression grew serious, "How much, Nathan?"

Nathan was silent for a moment before he said, "If it was real, then everything."

The blonde looked at him intently, seeing the truth radiate from his eyes. She nodded slowly before she said softly, "Appearances can be deceiving, Nathan." She smiled weakly, "Our engagement is no longer an issue but I can guarantee that if you decide to pursue this relationship, there will be many obstacles in your way."

"Are you prophesizing now?" Nathan teased.

Peyton shook her head lightly before she reached for the door.

"Thank you."

She simply nodded before stepping into the hallway, leaving him alone with his thoughts and new found freedom.

--

She had released him. The mere thought that Peyton Sawyer would be willing to give up a lifetime of support and wealth that had previously been handed to her on a silver platter was a daze inducing fact. In truth, Peyton was a kinder soul than most of the young ladies he has met in his years of socializing amongst the New York elite, however, she was still at the baser level, a woman. A woman with wealth and a woman used to the luxuries in life. Because of that, she would always be selfish and because of that, she would always place herself first amongst any other being.

It was something that Nathan had already known before he signed himself into their agreement, or rather, his father signed him into the agreement. So, when Peyton Sawyer walked out of the study, remnants of their disintegrated bond still hanging in the air, it left Nathan Scott in a freeze frame of utter shock.

She had released him.

For that, he would be eternally grateful. Now, the question was… what was the next step?

Peyton had made it quite obvious that one of the primary intentions for denying their impending marriage was because of Ms. James. It touched a part of him that she knew him so well though he had a nagging feeling that it was blatantly obvious how much he admired the lady. She truly was stunning and because of that, he was nervous. He had no reason to be. After all, he was amongst one of the most eligible bachelors in the city and he could have his choice of women.

If he were to present a serious interest in her, would she accept or would she reject him? She had been full of response and warmth for the most part of the night but they had only conversed for a few moments and had one dance together. It should've bothered him that after only a few select moments, he was already this entranced and willing to go against his father's wishes for a woman he barely knew. He supposed that made their entire scenario terribly novel like.

The question was, was the ending tragic or fairy-tale like?

At this moment, he could not answer the question. He felt that he probably couldn't, not even a thousand moments from now. While that should've bothered him, it didn't because for once, he did not know what lied ahead of him. A sense of mystery hung in the air and he grasped onto it readily, confident that whatever was to come was going to be a whirlwind of a ride.

Straightening his jacket, he stepped out of the study and into the hallway.

--

Haley looked around the dark hallway, desperately wanting an escape. She wanted to feel like this no longer. The dream life was wonderful while it lasted but now that it had dissipated, it left nothing but a bitter taste in her mouth and in her heart. She squeezed her eyes together tightly as she shuffled down the hallway, unaware of where she was going. Peyton's house was so large, much bigger than she had ever been in before and she didn't know the entrance from the exit. Her footsteps echoed against the walls and ceiling as she traveled further and further away from the party, the shadow from the excitement stretching out as if trying to draw her back.

She turned around, feeling a sense of guilt for wandering around the hallways of a house that did not belong to her. She had not even said her goodbyes to Peyton yet and she had been nothing but kind to her. Haley laughed at her own naivety. The only reason why Peyton had been kind to her was for her own benefit. If she did not receive some sort of gain in this, Haley would never have been spared a second glance.

She shouldn't have forgotten her place in society. Though tonight, she was dressed up in beautiful cloths and made up to be part of the aristocracy, she was not. Inside, she was still the peasant's daughter and that was something she could not change. It was in her blood and it was not something she was ashamed of. She was not ashamed of her father nor was she ashamed of her family in general.

What she was ashamed of was her behavior tonight, suggesting otherwise. She should not have pounced on the opportunity as readily as she did. She should've been at home with Brooke and her mother. They were no doubt worried about her, wondering just where she had been off to. How could she have been so thoughtless?

Haley let out a heavy sigh, looking down the empty hallway hopelessly. She was going to get nowhere this way. Turning around, she headed back towards the party at a fast pace, causing her to stumble into a large figure when it interrupted her path. She gasped loudly, her hands crushed against her body as she felt a set of hands settle on her waist.

"My deepest apologies," the husky voice rung through the hallway and Haley's eyes narrowed at the figure holding her so tightly. That sounded so much like…

"Mr. Scott," she cleared her throat, "I'm terribly sorry for running into you like that." She pushed her hands against his chest, "How foolish of me."

"No," he denied, making no move to release her, "The fault is entirely mine."

The next few moments passed away in silence as Haley tried desperately to find an escape from the awkward situation. Why did he not release her? Was she supposed to ask him to do so?

Before she could question any further, the warmth surrounding her body fell away and she found herself standing on her own two feet again. She remained quiescent, looking down at the floor beneath her, her hands fumbling with the material of Ms. Sawyer's dress as she waited for him to speak. Surely, he did not expect her to be the first to break the awkward silence between them now. With this thought, she looked up quickly, somehow convincing herself that one glance towards his direction would hold all the answers to her questions.

He caught her gaze and smiled, taking a step forward, "Ms. James, you must allow me to apologize again and again for the inconvenience I've caused you," he looked at her intently, briefly wondering how to pithily express his meaning.

"I assure you, Mr. Scott, no harm has been done," she lied through her teeth before smiling tightly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must see to my carriage." She cleared her throat before taking a few steps towards the party, knowing well enough that no carriage would be waiting for her outside to carry her home to safety. She would have to bear the harshness of New York City at night, in expensive cloths that would no doubt make her a target of thieves. Wonderful, Haley thought with narrowed eyes, what was she to do now?

"Are you leaving?" Nathan asked, stopping her steps. He caught up with her, unable to keep the worry from inching into his voice, "So soon?"

"The night's events have been trying on me," she said with a taciturn manner.

"Then again, I apologize for it having caused you distress."

Her eyes caught his and she cocked her head to the side, briefly wondering if she had been showcasing her sorrow so obviously. No, indeed she had not for her turmoil had been purely internal. She had be cautious in dissimulating, a smile always on her face when she was amongst others. Again, she placed a smile firmly on her face, "There is no need for it. I am merely fatigued from all the dancing."

"Of course," Nathan replied, his voice faltering as he observed the dimming sparkle in her eyes. "Before you leave, will you grace me with one last dance?"

Haley paused, the rejection pushing against her lips before she sighed heavily. No, it will not do. She had to say yes, if only for appearance's sakes and she had a nagging feeling that he would not be one who would relent easily. She would dance one last time with him and then she would be free to leave and he would bother her no more. She would be able to go home and live out her life the way she was supposed to. Mr. Scott, Ms. Sawyer and the rest of this night would just be a faint memory of the past.

--

Haley let herself be led into the great ballroom wordlessly, her hand rested gently in his palm. A sense of security seemed to have invaded her heart as she glided down the hallway by Mr. Scott's side. She shook her head, refusing to let her own foolish follies get to her head once again. She had been tricked once before by his charms and refuse to fall into him yet again.

It was too dangerous to do so.

At the announcement of the next dance, Haley stood in her proper position, ready to perform with her chosen partner. After all, that was what the basis of most dances were, just a performance for the upper class. Prettied up ladies and devilishly handsome gentlemen making their ways around a beautiful marble floor like little marionettes; it was all apart of the grand scheme of social hierarchy. None of this held substance and therefore, none of this even felt real. At least, it wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to be meaningless fun. That was what it all started out to be. How did she manage to tangle herself so deeply into murky waters?

The music sprung her limbs to life as a smile slipped onto her face and Haley let herself follow the rhythm of the song, the rich colors of the ballroom melting into one as Nathan spun her around the room. He grasped her waist tightly and held her close to him, it was more than necessary but she did not comment. It was not proper for her to do so.

She merely placed her hands upon his shoulders and closed her eyes, the steps to this particular dance already memorized. The tune was an old classic and she smiled widely, humming along. Mama loved this song. It was the one song that she would always sing whenever she knitted or crocheted. She remembered how she would always drag Brooke to her feet, making up their own steps as her mother giggled on the sidelines. She was no longer in her small country home in Italy, however. She was in the present reality, in the arms of a charismatic stranger with captivating blue eyes.

She held onto him tightly as the song came to an end and he dipped her to the ground. She let out a gasp as he pushed her back up into his arms, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her grip tightening on him to maintain her own balance. His face was only inches away from hers and she could feel his hot breath upon her skin. For the first time that night, she saw that there was an edge of loneliness in his blue eyes. Perhaps, Mr. Scott was not as content as others made him out to be. He knew she sensed his vulnerability and for some odd reason, it only increased the attraction she had towards him.

Nathan stared into her eyes longingly, wanting nothing more than to close the gap between them and capture her lips for his own. The little resistance that he had was broken as she brushed a stray hair out of his face. He leaned down, centimeters away from tasting her sweet kiss when an interruption came in the form of Ms. Peyton Sawyer.

"What a magnificent dance that was," Peyton said loudly as she rushed up to them, blocking the rest of the crowd's view of them. She eyed Nathan critically as she cleared her throat, "Though I'm not entirely positive it is the best method to ameliorate the situation we spoke of beforehand, Mr. Scott."

He shook his head in return, his arm still around Ms. James waist as he spoke, "It is all in amicable fun, my dear Ms. Sawyer. I shall worry about the repercussions later."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "You should not encourage a quagmire. It will only prove to be troublesome."

"I do not encourage. It is bound to appear in my path no matter what my actions may be. I might as well enjoy myself in the mean time."

"Nathan," Peyton said harshly, a reprimand almost spilling from her lips before she stopped herself. Ms. James was still present. It was at times like these, she wondered how anybody could ever be interested in an insufferable being such as him. He could be so infuriating at times. "I will speak with you later. We have much to converse about."

"A conversation that I am greatly anticipating," Nathan retorted before he led Ms. James away. He had much admiration for Peyton, it was true but at times, she was all too controlling and subservient to his father's and her own father's wishes. It was because of that fault, she would always remain in the safe luxury of the rich while he would dare to adventure past the boundaries.

--

"Why so glum, love?" Lucas asked as he handed Peyton a glass of champagne.

She sighed heavily before saying, "Your brother."

"Ahh, yes," Lucas answered, "That is answer enough. It pains you to speak of this, I see." He eyed the couple in the corner curiously, "He's taken an interest. He will return to you, you know. He always does."

"I do not want him to," she said honestly. "He will be happy with her, I know it. I just wish he would be more vigilant with his actions."

"This is my brother that you speak of, dear Peyton, not a saint. He will never be anything of that sort, I am sorry to say."

"Indeed you are not one yourself," Peyton said with a smile, "Though your actions do not hold so great of a consequence."

"Yes, I pay my attentions to the frivolous matters. They're so much more fun."

Peyton laughed lightly before sighing, "I am to speak with him later. He is already dreading it, I presume."

"It will do you good to smile more and brood less."

Peyton raised an eyebrow in response.

"Let him have his fun tonight," Lucas suggested, "If he truly is as happy as you claim him to be, why ruin it?"

Peyton bit her lip, unwilling to answer or speak more on the matter. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am," Lucas answered, blissfully ignorant.

--

"Must you leave so soon?"

Haley simply smiled in response, a lovely blush brightening her features as she looked at him curiously, "Why does it bother you so?"

Surprised at her blunt question, he took a moment to compose himself before answering, "I suppose you find it surprising as I was not the most attentive companion throughout the night but I assure you that my previous behavior will be a thing of the past."

"You have not answered my question."

He smiled. She was beautiful and intelligent. "Ahh, you are incisive." He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, his gaze lingering, "I hope that is answer enough for my mind refuses to formulate an adequate response."

The blush deepened as Haley looked down at the ground. She knew now why so many ladies were fawning over him. He truly did have a way with words and actions. She should've been bothered by how quickly her countenance and attitude changed. With once dance and a few words, she was close to fluttering about him in a most annoying manner. This sort of behavior would not do, not for a lady and certainly not for Haley James. She smiled softly, though it did feel quite nice to have that sort of attention directed towards her.

The burning question was, was it simply for show or was it real? She looked up at him inquisitively. She would love for it to be real and for tonight to play out like a fairy tale novel romance but the cynic in her begged to differ. What happened to the girl that was near tears over her family and unrequited feelings?

That girl had dissipated into smoke when Nathan Scott, New York's most eligible bachelor almost kissed her in front of the entire New York elite. Then again, who was to say that he did not treat every girl in the same fashion? She eyed him warily, Peyton certain did come along quite quickly and she seemed most bothered by their dance. The nervousness rose up within her as she snatched her hand away, clearing her throat.

"It will do." She shifted her weight uncomfortably as the confusion drowned out rational thought. This was all too complex for her. She was not used to this sort of attention or scenario. She wanted so desperately to ask him, straight out if he was playing some sort of twisted game with her mind and emotions but she couldn't. How could she possibly properly convert her thoughts into a question?

Nathan studied her with interest, not entirely surprised when she snatched her hand away. She had every right to be confused; after all, he had not exactly been forthcoming with his emotions that night. After his latest professions to Peyton, however, he had no reason to lie to himself or anybody else anymore for he had been released from engagement. He was no free to act upon his feelings for anyone, his feelings, most importantly for the petite beauty standing before him now.

He took her hand gently into his and led her out to the hallway. He leaned down and recited huskily into her ear, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of her, "Now doubt, now pain, come never again. For her soul gives me sigh for sigh and all day long shines, bright and strong." He pulled back, memorizing the small smile on her face. He kissed her hand one last time before he disappeared down the hallway.

She stared after him, her eyes holding a myriad of emotions as she repeated the words to her own ears. A small comfort rested within her heart now for though he claimed to not be particularly eloquent with his own words, with words of poetry he was nothing but alluring.

She would not think any more of her indiscretions that night nor of the troubles that their possible future held. After being led into his carriage that he ordered to carry her home to safety, the only thoughts that filled her lovely head were ones of him and beautiful words of verse that he had spoken.

--

"You could at least try to be more clandestine in your actions, my son."

Nathan's blood froze as he heard the voice of his father echo throughout the room. Of course his night couldn't have ended with the lovely image of Ms. James in his mind. There always had to be something hindering perfection. He let out a heavy sigh. "It would be pointless for me to do so, father. After all, you seem to catch all of my actions, good or bad though in your eyes, the smallest flaw is multiplied into hamartia."

"You will do well to bite your tongue," Daniel Scott said coldly as he appeared from the shadows, a wine glass in his hands. "What is this I hear about a broken engagement?"

"It's not broken," Nathan said, smirking as he saw the relief in his father's eyes. It will only be stolen by his next words, "There never was one in the first place."

"Do you find some sort of amusement in this?" Daniel asked abrasively, his eyes flashing, "A marriage is a business contract, my son. Have you learned nothing in your experience in society? There are other matters to take into consideration."

"I don't love her, father," Nathan said quietly, the man's words sinking into him slowly.

"It's not about love," Daniel spat before shaking his head. "Love is ephemeral and it would do no good to marry for love. It's a concept that has long died away with the Greek and Roman tragedies."

"No, father," Nathan denied, "It is not some fabricated 'concept'," he said contemptuously, "that you can simply write off as a trifle. It's passionate and has more depth than you can ever care to imagine or much less feel."

"What has happened to you?" He asked in shock. "Only a few days ago you were off to the Sawyers to ask for Peyton's hand in marriage and now you're sprouting ideas of passion and love? It is not gentlemanly, I tell you and were you not my own son, I would cast you off as a disgrace." Daniel paused for a few moments, hoping that with the silence, the gravity of the situation would finally seep through, "You will go to the Sawyers tomorrow and you will have lunch with them. You will apologize for tonight's discrepancies," he said with rigor, "And, then you will ask for Peyton's hand in marriage and all will be well again."

"All will not be well again, father," Nathan said solemnly, "I will not do as you say."

Daniel shook his head dejectedly, the fight having gone out of him for now. He placed his hand against the door, saying softly, "I know you will not and that in itself is proof that you are my son but for our family's sake, you will be compliant."

Nathan did not speak as the door closed with a quiet click. He sat down on his bed, shoving his head into his hands as a breath of frustration escaped from his lips.

--


End file.
